five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Theme Park Short Story: Meeting A Young Flame
(THIS IS A DISCLAIMER! ALL OF THE PERSONAL INFO HERE IS FALSE BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE THAT'S A RULE AND THAT SOME OF THE EVENTS IN STORY DOES NOT SUPPORT ANIMATRONIC SHIPPING. I ALSO DON'T SUPPORT IT EITHER. JUST CHILL!") What are we doing here, general?" Flare asked Bracer. (She is another Elite Flume) "Trust me, you will be surprised by what's behind that door" Bracer said while pointing his claw at the door of a one-story house. General Bracer has brought along his 4 other friends along with an Elite Flume, a Hybrid #01, and a few elements (Frosty, Dark Heart, Elysia, Boom, and a Beepz element) Bracer knocked on the person's door and waited. After a few seconds, footsteps on the other side walked towards the door and opened up. A young boy with turquoise colored fire for a head and weared a blue shirt with dark blue shorts. "Guys, meet our creator, Blueflame." Bracer flatly said. (Crowd cheering that would belong in a sitcom is heard as Blueflame looked with a confused and shocked look on his fiery face.) "WHAT!? I WAS CREATED BY A KID!?" Flare yelled in complete disbelief. "First of all, hothead. I'm old enough to be classified as a guy, not a kid." Blueflame told her. Flare ran towards him and gripped him by the neck. Everyone, even Bracer, had an alarmed look on their face. "U-uh, hi there?" Blueflame said nervously, as he braced himself for a beating, as he made every Elite Flume's personality to where they beat whoever angered them. However, instead of punching him to a pulp, Flare hugged him in her strong grip with a joyful look on her face. "EEEEE! I'm so happy to meet my creator!" Flare fangirled. (Is that even a word?) "Please don't call me that, thank very much" Blueflame croaked as he can't breathe due to Flare's strong grip that he was sure was stronger than a hug from Juggernaut. "Back off! I wanna hug him!" Exi said as she tried to pry Flare off of him. "And the epic argument begins" Bracer muttered to himself as he managed to get Blueflame out of their grip as Blueflame runs behind him. "Bracer, I made you to be a leader and the strongest robot in this situation! Help me!" Blueflame panicked as he hides behind him. "All right, listen up! Our creator isn't too keen on hugs right now. So, maybe later will be a time for hugs." Bracer says as everyone made a groan of disappointment, but chose to listen him. "Jesus, I forgot that everyone had a nougat side to them" Blueflame whispered to himself. "Not me, dude" Bracer told his creator. "Shut up." Blueflame replied back. (Time skip brought to you by the Twilight Phone) (Everyone is now in Blueflame's room. His room is what you would expect from a guy his age. He had 2 beds in his room, his closet had no door, and his floor was completely empty of trash.) "Wow, this guy is more laid back than I am!" Boom said surprised. "Shut up, Boom" Slicer ordered her. "Man, dude! CHILL out" Frosty said with a snicker. "Nice one, Frosty!" Dark Heart, Elysia, and Beepz said in unison. "I'm surrounded by idiots.." Blueflame, Bracer, and Drillbit also said in unison. Hybrid #01 was wandering around the room, letting each of its faces communicate through gargling. It was until it saw a drawing of an unfamiliar character that it was alerted." "SCREEEEE!" Hybrid #01 screeched while pointing at the drawing with its chainsaw hand. "Woah, what's that!" Sharder said as they all rushed towards the drawing to look at it. "Oh dear god." Blueflame muttered to himself as he rushed over and grabbed the drawing that was suddenly in Dark Heart's hands. "Stop that, I don't want to spoil this character for the people watching." "What people?" Everyone said. (All Blueflame did was look at the camera with an unimpressed look on his eyes. After a few questions his characters asked when they saw people with profile pictures ranging from a sentient globe to a picture of an orange fish. Blueflame had everyone briefed on the situation. "Look, I promise to give you guys more game time like I did with Exi on Satanic Sidequest." Blueflame said before being tackled by the purple dog. "EEEE! Thank you so much, Blueflame! I knew you cared!!" Exi cried out joyfully as she licked his cheek like a dog would. However, it was resulting in Blueflame's fiery head to simmer. Exi seemed to be unfazed of tongue being burnt. "AHH! HELP! HELP! SHE'S KILLING ME! KILLING ME WITH HER LOVE!!" Blueflame yelled out in pure pain as his fire head was simmering down to a mere candle of a light. They managed to pry her off as Blueflame's head was only a mere candle. He screamed as he ran down the hall and into the kitchen. Fortunately, his parents along with his brothers weren't home, so he made to fridge and got out a bottle of hot sauce. He drank the entire bottle, causing his head to return to its fiery state. He puts the bottle back in the fridge. He looked behind to see everyone there, Exi had a sadden look on her face while everyone else had a worried look, even Bracer. "I'm sorry, Blueflame. I was just so happy that you gave me screen time, even my own team. I just wanted to thank you for everything." Exi apologized. However, she never expected him to suddenly hug her, his fire not effecting her metal body. "It's ok, Exi. All is well..." Blueflame said with a soft voice that drew Exi nearly to tears as she hugged back. As you guessed it, everyone except Bracer and Elite Flume thought the scene was cute before Bracer interrupted the moment. "All right, that's enough before you kill him from your hugs too." Bracer flatly said. (In case you didn't know, I also don't support animatronic shipping, that's why I made this scene short.) "Shut up." Blueflame told him. (Time cuts to night. Everyone left and Blueflame was ready for bed. His parents and brothers were already asleep) "Today was great. I get to see my own creations for real! And one of them is still as affectionate as I remember them." Blueflame wrote on his writing app on his phone, mentioning Exi. "Hopefully, this means that I will never give up giving them life. Life they never have the chance to live." He typed as he now placed his phone on his desk, beside him. "Goodnight guys!" Blueflame called out to the thin air. "Goodnight, Blueflame!" The entire robotic group replied back as they stood in the closet. Blueflame sighed as he turned to his side and drifted off to dreamland... (I apologize if you guys don't like characters meeting their creator stories) Category:Stories Category:Blueflame's Property